Kip Woodbury
“Oh, Kip, it is you!” -Rea meeting Kip after a long absence. Background Kip Woodbury is a young scholar at the Summer Academy. He is very caring and loves to come home to Alpine Grove to visit his parents, Grahm and Karalee, and his best friend, Rea, who he likes to call Rey. Appearance and Personality Kip has curly blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He is probably taller than Rea and looks like a scholar. Kip is one of the best friends anyone could hope for. He cares for anybody that is close to him. Yet he also likes to solve a mystery, for there is just a spark of adventure in him. Relationships Kip cares for Rea more than anyone in the world. He is always there for her and keeps her secrets and favorite places close to his heart. He is never afraid to ask her for a favor and knows he can count on her to fill it out. It's been hinted that maybe Kip loves Rea, but he has never admitted to it. Kip seems to be close to his parents, for he comes to visit them whenever he can and spends as much time with them as possible. Rosie, who owns the tavern in Sunflower Cove, is one of Kip's favorite people. He and Rea visit her all the time and can trust Rosie with their problems. Kip's House Kip and his parents, Grahm and Karalee, live in a cozy treehouse in one of the trees in Alpine Grove, which is on the outer edge of Sunflower Cove. The trees must be really close together because Rea was able to climb up and down the neighboring tree to get into Kip's bedroom. Quotes “Fancy meeting you here. Hi, Rey. Still reading ten thousand books all at once I see.” “I never expected such a happy reunion.” ''(Kip speaking to Rea.) ''“I wanted to surprise you.” ''(Kip speaking to Rea.) ''“Here let me help you with those. I don’t understand why you checkout so many books at a time. A normal person would take two or three, not...fifteen.” ''(Kip talking to Rea about her stacks of books.) ''“You’ve always loved this place, haven’t you?” ''(Kip talking to Rea about her favorite place.) ''“And I admire you for your courage.” ''(Kip talking to Rea.) ''“It’s okay, Rey. I’m here.” ''“If you need help I’d rather do that then study about science and such.” ''(Kip talking to Rea.) ''“Not unless it’s my choice! Besides, you’re more important and if this does have anything to do with the Unknown Kingdom it would be a great way for me to find out more.” ''(Kip talking to Rea.) ''“No, but they would understand. Beings as how I’m helping an old friend find their way.” ''(Kip talking to Rea.) ''“You admire me for a lot of things." ''(Kip talking to Rea.) ''“I made a few arrangements. You see my dad knows this guy who knows this guy who works at the palace and...you could say I made a bargain.” ''(Kip talking to Rea.) Category:Characters Category:Friends